


WHAT IF... Stranger Things.

by Loversdontlie86



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Eleven | Jane Hopper, BAMF Maxine "Max" Mayfield, BAMF Nancy Wheeler, Blood and Injury, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Episode: s03e08 The Battle of Starcourt, Eventual Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, F/M, Gay Will Byers, Hurt Will Byers, Hurt/Comfort, Jim "Chief" Hopper Lives, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Mind Manipulation, POV Will Byers, Protective Eleven | Jane Hopper, Protective Jonathan Byers, Protective Joyce Byers, Protective Mike Wheeler, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, Will Byers & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler Fight, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler Friendship, Will Byers Can't Catch a Break, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, Will Byers Needs a Hug, Will Byers-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loversdontlie86/pseuds/Loversdontlie86
Summary: I was wondering... what if the “mind flayer” instead of hurting El and make her suffer like shit, he went to Will.. I like to torture this poor kid, sorry! [By the way I’m changing the cabin scene pretty much a lot]I’m a freaking masochist ;)This is my first story ever
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers & Will Byers, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers & Will Byers, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Will Byers & Dustin Henderson, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers & Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler
Comments: 26
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1: The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! as you read on the summary, ths is my first fanfiction ever, so if there are any mistakes on the storyline or in the writing please let me know! Also English is not my first language.  
> Hope you enjoy this first chapter!  
> I don't know how many chapters I'm gonna do in total, but when I decide it I'll let you know! By the way if you don't like this type of fanficton please don't read it and please don't leave mean comments!  
> Thank you!  
> So now enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

The Party was at El’s cabin looking for ways to beat the Demogorgon´s ass, Nancy was calling at some people, probably the police or the hospital to know if anyone was alive, with Jonathan and Will talking about the Flayed.

“He’s getting stronger, we must figure out a plan fast” Will said, his voice shaking a little.

Mike and Max fighting because of El as usual, Lucas was doing God knows what and El was trying to reach Billy with her powers. Max came sprinting with Mike behind her clearly upset and said: 

“Hey, ¿can you solve an argument for us?”

All eyes fell on the redhead and the boy. Nancy had gave up on calling anyone, suddenly interested on the argument.

”¿Who do you think that knows more about Eleven’s powers? ¿Eleven or Mike?” 

“¡Come on! ¡this is such bullshit!”

“¡No Mike! ¡It's not! ¡because she saved the world TWICE and you still don’t trust her!”

“¡I do trust her, but I don’t want her to get hurt by using her powers for, let me think…SPYING on us!”

Max gave Mike a death glare 

“¡¿WHAT?!” asked Lucas clearly surprised. 

“Oh, ¿she didn't tell you?” 

“¡No!” 

“Your girlfriend used El’s powers to SPY on us”

“¡I didn't make her do it, it was HER idea!”

“Still it's not right”

“Oh come on Mike, like if you were doing anything else than talk shit”

“What?” 

“Women act emotionally not logically” Max said mimicking Mike’s voice.

“¡I didn't say that!” said boy yelled getting more and more red, but Will was not sure if it was more of embarrassment or anger.

“Yes, ¡you did!”

It was a dumb argument, like every other, Will supposes, it had only been two days since his fight with Mike and Lucas, and he was still a bit pissed about it, but there were other things to worry about than stupid fights, still, he was on Max’s side on this one, not because of Mike and their argument, because she was right. His thoughts were interrupted by said girl asking him:

”Will was with you, ¿weren't you Will?”

He was dumbfounded, all eyes on him, he was babbling and thinking about what to say, ¿Should he tell them what Mike and Lucas talked about or not?¿Those idiotic dating advices?

Of course he was still pissed but ¿was it worth it? 

Just as he opened his mouth to say anything the door opened, revealing El walking back to her friends to see what was happening, Will zipped his mouth shut. 

“¿What’s…going on?”

“Nothing, just a dumb fight” he glared at Mike. Oh so NOW is a dumb fight. He thought bitterly 

“Oh, Ok” she didn't push further.

In that moment Will felt that tickling on his neck and touched it, feeling cold all over with all the gazes on him and the argument forgotten. 

“I think he’s getting close” he said shaking a little.

They all went out of the cabin to see the trees falling and a shape throwing them out of the way, so the group got back to the house, once everyone was in the house they started to look for something to defend themselves from the beast that was getting closer and closer.

Suddenly the ceiling started to shake, which the group of people assumed it was the demogorgon climbing up there, there was a deadly silence when the ceiling broke and a large, slimy beast that was at least thirty feet with really big tentacle things and teeth coming out of him was moving inside the cabin apparently trying to catch something or someone. Eleven grabbed one of the tentacles that came from one side of the cabin with her mind, then another, and destroyed them, Jonathan was hitting those things with an axe and Nancy was shooting at them with the shotgun, it looked like he was getting close of grabbing something, by the movement of the tentacles, if it grabbed something was not their much concern,if it was someone it scared them. Suddenly that thing looked like it had finally grabbed something, a person, and it was Will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group runs away from the demogorgon to clean up Will's wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: blood, injury description.
> 
> Ok.. I finnally updated. I'm really sorry for not posting in almost a month!! I'm not going to say it was schoolwork because I would be lying and I don't like to lie, I was just lazy to edit the chapter. I'll try not to repeat it.
> 
> Also there is going to be more Byler.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!!
> 
> (Btw English is not my fitrst language so if I made a mistake please let me know!)

Will was screaming in pain due to that thing gripping him by his waist, biting and shaking him around the room as if he was a rag doll. Jonathan, Nancy, Mike, Max, Lucas and El were horrified by the sight of their friend and brother being bitten and shaken by the creature that had caused him so much pain in the past and started to hit him harder, Nancy was still shooting him, Jonathan hit it with the axe but was caught off guard and slammed on the wall, getting up immediately to help the kids that had now grabbed Will by his arms pull him from the growling beast. The boy was screaming of pain and fear. His friends pulled and pulled the teen harder as Lucas grabbed the axe that Jonathan used and hit the creature, making Will fall on his friends with a piece of the mind flayer still on his skin, Mike gripped it on his hands and ripped it out of him making Will give a loud scream of pain, now pale and with tears on his eyes.

“Are you okay?” It was a dumb question and Mike knew it but he asked it anyways.

“N..No It..h-hurts really bad” and God it looked like it, the monster had left four big wounds on the teen’s waist, two in each side, they looked a little purplish and where bleeding pretty heavily too.  
The moment that monster let go of Will the two older teenagers started to yell: “¡¡COME ON,GET IN THE CAR, GET IN THE CAR!!” the teens did as told getting fast inside the car, Mike carrying Will bridal stile, also getting his shirt stained a little with the blood coming out of the wounds on his sides to the backseat with El and Max beside them, Jonathan and Nancy on the front seats, and Lucas on the other backseat.

Will was bleeding a little heavier, whimpering because of the pain and trying desperately to stay awake, which Mike noticed and panicked.

“Hey hey hey, stay awake Will, stay awake, don’t you dare die on me buddy, *I still have to apologize* please stay awake” he said desperately, feeling his eyes sting with tears, but Will’s eyes were already closing, to which he yelled:

“¡¿Where are we going?!”None of the older teens said anything but he could see Jonathan desperately trying to turn to check on his little brother, he almost repeated the question until Jonathan answered:

“We need to go somewhere where we can check those wounds, ‘cause they don’t look good” he said calmly,there was nothing but some whimpering, most of them coming from Will when they bumped on a rock or something, El had some blood coming out of her nose, heavier than normal and she seemed really tired and pale, Max was watching over her and she had a look of shock on her face too, and Lucas looked half terrified and half shocked,and Mike was a mess of emotions,

“Is there anything in here to stop the bleeding for now?”The redhead asked when they were 10 minutes without saying a thing.

“There is a white cloth on the door to Mike’s left” Jonathan answered, Mike checked, grabbing it with his now blood tainted hands and unfolded it, it was pretty big but 

“This is not big enough for all of the wounds” 

“¿What?” Nancy gasped, ¿Why couldn’t they have even the smallest of good luck?

“Grab the wheel” said Jonathan already unbuttoning his shirt.

Mike knew what he was doing, so he didn’t said anything and when Jonathan was only on his interior white shirt he passed it to Mike and the young man looked at Will apologetically, as if to tell him that this was going to hurt like a bitch, the boy gave him a weak look telling him  
“Do it” and Mike did it.

It was really painful but it soaked the blood, Will was trying hard not to scream by biting his cheek, it was going to bleed too eventually but he couldn’t give more of a damn to it, minutes later they arrived at Bradley’s Big Guy, a mini market that was close so they parked horribly and got to work.

All the kids got out of the car, Mike carrying Will by one shoulder, still pressing a cloth with Jonathan beside him also grabbing his now red tainted shirt against the injuries with worry on his face and El was being carried also by her shoulders by Nancy and Max. Lucas grabbed a big rock and shot it through the door, letting the group enter to the local, and that is when the hard part came. Max and Mike set Will on the floor with his back against the market gondola, Nancy had already grabbed a piece of gauze and some alcohol when Max interfered: 

“You are gonna need more than that” she said “First you need to stop the bleeding, disinfect the wound and then bandage it” Nancy looked at her in disbelief which the redhead asked:

“¿What? I do skateboarding,trust me”

Max looked at Lucas and Mike, “Hey, go look for towels, a bowl, soap and water, ¡go!” she ordered, both boys nodded, going to look for the items she requested, while looking for the bowl which looked more difficult than it sounded.  
“¿Why aren’t the bowls next to the fucking cereal?” Mike cursed on his mind, just as he was about to curse the organizations of market again Lucas caught his attention, there was a small stall full of fireworks, of course, it was the Fourth of July to all this, they weren’t supposed to patch their friend up on a goddamn market and running from monsters, they were supposed to be on the fair, eating cotton candy until their bellies burst open, well, life was a bitch. The stall was full of the highest quality of fireworks that even Lucas was delighted with all of them, looking at them with a big smile on his face, he looked at them as if they were his babies, Mike was not as happy as his friend was, sure, he loved fireworks, but his best friend was hurt and they were supposed to look for a freaking bowl which was apparently the hardest thing to find. 

“Hey Lucas, ¿why don’t we keep looking for the bowl and the towels? The guys probably found the rest already.”He said calmly Lucas didn’t shared his worry apparently.

“Dude, this is a Satan’s baby, one of the most dangerous fireworks of this store, we should bring them” he said, his smile getting nervously bigger. 

“We should probably worry about that once Will is cleaned up and bandaged, then I’m going to help you bring them myself, but until then, ¿could we focus on this please?” He said, his tone not changing once.  
“Ok, Mike, you are right let’s look for that fucking bowl and then for this beauty”

Mike smiled a little, grabbing the towels they had already found and hanging two on his shoulders, they grabbed four and Lucas had the other two on his shoulders too.

They came back to the other people on the store, earning a little scowl from Max from taking so long but apart from that nothing seemed to had changed much, Will was still a bit pale, looking like he was gonna pass out at any minute, he had sweat rolling down his forehead, chest and neck, the wounds were still dripping blood but less heavier now, the shirt and cloth both ruined but worth it, Mike faded out for a second but was cut out of his thoughts by Max telling him to give her a towel he gave it to her and she got back to work. 

Half an hour later the wound had been taken care of but hadn’t been easy, Max tried to be as careful as possible, but Will was flinching and hissing anyway, not to loud but loud enough for Mike to hear it, it hurt to see him like this, Jonathan was trying to soothe him anyway possible, talking quietly to him and Mike was grabbing his hand, trying to give some comfort too and it worked, a little, but it worked.

By the time the boy was getting lightheaded Max had put the last of tape on the white gauze, removing her red bloody hands from his sides and desperately asking for a towel to clean her hands, it looked good for a bandage, they couldn’t say the same for the floor, which looked like a fucking crime scene.

The group was arguing about what to do and where to go, now that Billy was God knows where, Dustin was MIA and El was tired as hell, there weren’t many things on their favor (as most of the times) but there had to be something they could do, so as the teens and Max and Lucas were talking on a group, Mike and Will were alone (Byler there we go) ,they didn’t leave their fight in good terms, but it would be stupid to still be angry after everything that happened so it was decided that it would be discussed later, after all of that shit.  
Mike was trying to look for a theme to talk about with Will, but the other boy broke the silence, 

“¿Hey, what are you thinking about?”

“Oh, umm nothing, nothing, it’s just crazy, I thought this was really over, that we were going to have a normal summer for once, turns out since that night, it’s gonna take some time to go back to normal”

“Yeah, maybe we can enjoy some peace for some time, but it always comes back”

He shuddered and mike tried to comfort it a little.

“Hey, look at the bright side, you are gonna have another badass scar, the boys on the locker room won’t mess around with you”

He chuckled, he had another scar from his exorcism, it was little but still noticeable, after all, it’s not like you get stabbed by a hot fire poker and your skin heals like it’s no big deal, and of course if you get bit by a fucking demogorgon on your side the scar is bigger but hey, no one tells you life is going to be that hard.

Will looked at Mike, said boy looked at him and for a minute it looked like they were about to spill everything, but Mike spoke: “¿D- do they still hurt?” “are you freaking kidding me?” Will cursed on his mind, but answering: “ Yeah, a little bit” Just then, the radio cracked to life breaking the moment, letting a cut-off voice be heard, 

“T-this is G-g-gold leader, ¿does anyone copy?”

Mike hurried to the radio

"¡¿Dustin?! ¡¿Dustin is that you?!”

“¡¿Mike?!”

“Yeah it’s me dude, ¿¿where are you??”

“Mike, Mike, you all are not gonna believe me, thereisarussianbaseinhawkinsandwefounditwithsteveandrob..”

”Wait, ¿what?!, slow down Dustin I don’t understand”

“¡¡I-I’m a-at Stcourt,stcourt!!”

“¿At Starcourt?” “Y yes-s” He was cutting more, they were losing him.

“¡¿Dustin?! ¡¿Dustin?!, shit”

They lost him, but at least they knew where he was, at the mall. Mike immediately got up and ran to the group interrupting the argue.

“¡Guys!, Dustin just radioed me, he’s at Starcourt with someone, I think Steve and someone else... ¡whatever! he’s in danger”

He explained with a worried voice 

“Ok, we have to go” said Nancy.

“ Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute, ¿so we are supposed to just enter to Starcourt like it was a sunny normal day, when my brother is wounded severely, with that thing out there, just because Dustin told you he was there?” Jonathan asked sarcastically and a bit panicked. 

“He didn’t just radio me, Jonathan, he said he was in danger, look… I know you are worried about Will, we all are.” Mike said in a calmed tone,trying to convince Jonathan, he continued:

“But Dustin is our friend too, and even if the Party has been separated lately, we have to help each other”

That seemed to convince Jonathan, who was thinking and looking at his little brother, who by the way was looking the other way, of course he had been listening everything.

Jonathan approached his brother and talked in a calmer voice:

“Hey bud, listen we are going to the mall, ¿can you walk?”

Will didn’t say anything, wanting to get up and find out himself, he did so, and felt as if his sides were on fire, he trembled and his older brother caught him, careful trying not to touch his wounds.

“Guess I can’t”

He said with clenched teeth, Jonathan looked at him pity and asked: 

“¿Want me to carry you?”

Will looked at him as if he was crazy, he didn’t wanted to be carried by his brother in front of his friends but there was no time for embarrassment, so he just swallowed his pride and answered a little: 

“Ok”

His brother grabbed him putting a hand on his back and the other under his legs, carrying him through the market to the car, the others followed quickly, Lucas and Mike with the fireworks, and Max had some bandages and rubbing alcohol just in case, the group got up and drove away not caring to clean the mess they had left on the market floor, which was full of blood and soapy pink water, on that floor a drop of blood that looked like a clot started to move and slowly turned into a little baby demogorgon. Holy Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that if you have any suggestions or if I made any mistakes on the storyline or gramatic errors you can comment them!.
> 
> See you next chapter!
> 
> Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party goes to Starcourt. (And they get the little break they need)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support and nice comments you are giving to this work! It's nice to see that you guys like to read my story (and seem to suffer the wait) 
> 
> But antways.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!

The car ride was pretty quiet because basically there was nothing to talk about, come on, it’s not like you get attacked by a monster, bandage your friend/brother, find out where the hell your other friend has been and that he's in a huge problem and talk like no shit happened, the only sound that was heard were some coughs, no one said anything until Mike asked:

“¿What did you guys planned?”

“We are going to Starcourt to save Dustin from whatever the hell he got into this time, hopefully that piece of shit didn’t follow us, we meet with him and plan something” Nancy said slightly nervous. 

“Oh, ¿so your plan is to go to a mall, with an injured person and another one, who is the only one able to save our asses, weak, just to meet our friend who did god knows what and THEN plan something?” Mike asked amused.

“Well, it’s better that than just sit in there and don’t think anything” answered Nancy, with a ruined makeup and big bags hanging from her eyes, everyone was like that, really tired and really wanting to sleep but they had to pull through, just a little longer and then they would sleep until their backs hurt from being laid for so long. 

“Hey, you all look exhausted, we are still like half an hour from the mall, why don’t you sleep until we arrive, ¿ok?”.

Jonathan said with a sweet tone, making everyone nod in agreement and getting comfortable to do so. 

“You should too Nance, no offense but you look like shit, beautiful but like shit” Jonathan said to his girlfriend who gave him a glare and laughed slightly. 

“Ok, you bossy, I’ll try to”  
she kissed his cheek and the eldest boy blushed as the girl tried to find a comfortable pose on the seat to sleep, as everyone was so tired they didn’t teased with what had just happened, even Mike didn’t say anything so there was nothing but peace, sweet, sweet peace washing over them, in five minutes everyone was asleep and some were snoring quietly, Jonathan was still driving, enjoying the peace too. 

Will’s wounds didn’t hurt, they were more like sore, so he slept with no pain and miraculously he dreamed something nicer than usually, he dreamed that they’d beaten the Mind Flayer’s ass once and for all, The Party finally getting the peace they had all wanted, Will included. They had no idea what was coming next.

After the said half an hour Jonathan had calculated they arrived to Starcourt, stopping abruptly and making the kids and almost adult jolt awake, when everyone remained consciousness and remembered where they where and what they were doing they stepped out of the car and stretched out their legs, well everyone except Will, who stretched them carefully inside the car, trying not to stretch the wound more.

Jonathan went to his little brother and made a gesture with his arms that asked if he could carry him, which he nodded to. By now the wounds were really sore, at the point where you could barely feel them, they still hurt at the touch obviously but not as hard as before.

Anyways, once every teen was out of the car they walked to the Mall, anxiety growing wider with every step they took, no one knew why, it was just a habit they all took, to be prepared for anything.

Mike and Lucas opened the door letting Max, El, Nancy, Jonathan, Will and themselves in, after they passed the hallway between the mechanic doors Will asked to be left down to try and walk by himself, telling the others to just keep going and that he would follow them.  
He started to walk, and by some kind of miracle he was walking ok, doubling a little over the railing but pretty good. The others looked at the boy like he was a baby walking his first steps, but suddenly, everything went to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or complains please let me know! 
> 
> Also sorry for the short chapter:(.
> 
> See you next chapter!!...which might be posted in a not so far future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discovers something shocking about Will's wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I promise I have some good ideas for the chapter to come. 
> 
> ¡Enjoy!

A screeching scream or cry was being heard on the mall, but Will felt like it was inside his head and on top of volume, as his hands came to his ears he squeezed his eyes shut like that would stop the noise somehow and he felt something on his body moving, he thought it would be dumb to think it was his stomach for not eating, it felt like it was the source of that unbearable noise, and that squirming became pain, a really hard one, suddenly, he felt himself fall on his knees slowly and then to the floor, like he was on slow camera, and felt hands wrapping on his arms and torso, stopping him from a hard fall, he could listen to some muffled voices, but couldn’t figure out what they were saying or whose were from.

While the pain was getting even more intense (if that was possible) he realized the pain was coming from the wounds on his sides and it felt like something was in there, squirming, moving, he tried to tell that to the people gathered around him but all noise that escaped from him apart from his cries and little screams was: “s..sides hurt” he gasped through clenched teeth, apparently only Nancy heard it, lifting his shirt up and looking at his wounds and to the group in an almost face of disbelief.

“¿What?¿What is it?” Jonathan asked, worried.

“There’s something wrong about his wounds” 

That’s when everyone looked closer, Will’s shirt and bandages were tinted in red, and they were…moving, Max grabbed the bandages and carefully peeled them out, everyone gagged when they saw that scene. 

The four wounds on the boy’s sides were in some purplish red kind of color, and there were some kind of slugs moving grossly inside his skin, Will looked like he was about to pass out, his forehead dripping sweat and skin really pale, he looked sick. Jonathan had a horrified look on his face, Nancy was the same, Lucas, Max and Mike had their eyes closed, concentrating in not vomiting their guts out. ¿What in the goddamn love of fucking Satan were they going to tell his mom?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Remember that "surgery" the party (well, basically Jonathan) did on El's leg?
> 
> Well, I might have given Will a little "break" sort of saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hi guys!  
> Sorry for not updating yesterday, I really wanted to but I've just finished editing this chapter so....well that.
> 
> I have an announcement to you all on the end notes so after reading the story read it because it's important. 
> 
> Ok, with everythig said.
> 
> ¡Enjoy the chapter!

There were two things the group learned in that moment: one, Will was going to need to rest for decades to heal this, and two, Lucas and Mike had weak stomachs.

That was known because after that gross reveal Mike and Lucas ran immediately to the bathroom to throw their souls down the toilet, to which Max gave a quiet “weaklings” that made everyone laugh a little, Will wasn’t much better, he was still sweaty and breathing heavily, Jonathan had ran with Nancy to get something to get those things out of him, on a Chinese restaurant Nancy found plastic gloves and Jonathan a knife, he looked guilty, but they had to do anything to get those little shits out of him. 

“¡¿Do we have any alcohol left?!” Nancy screamed to Max, hoping they didn’t have to warm the knife; honestly they were both going to hurt like hell but probably the alcohol less than a warm knife.

The redhead checked her backpack, only to find some gauze and a medium size bottle with half of it full of rubbing alcohol.

“¡Yes! There is a little bit left!”she says showing the bottle to them, it was transparent so you could see the content from the distance they were.

The couple looked at the knife and nodded, looking at Lucas, Mike, (who looked a little nauseous) and Max trying to keep Will as distracted as possible, talking about comics or superheroes or anything to distract him even a little.

“¡Hey!, can anyone go look for a container? a Tupper or something…¡flat if it’s possible!” Nancy yelled at the kids, not with mean intentions of course but they had to act fast.

Max raced for it, entering on a convenience store.

The boys were alone, it felt awkward for some weird reason, after fights things are not the same for some reason and that’s when Lucas made the first move, since no one looked like doing it.

“Hey Will, I wanted to say something to you”, the boy looked at him curious.

“I’m sorry man, we shouldn’t...I shouldn’t have ditched you for the girls, I didn’t mean to do that and it was idiot”. Will looked at him a little surprised, but the corners of his mouth upped on a smile.

“Don't worry Lucas, It's ok, I forgive you” Lucas smiled and reached to hug him but stopping with his arms out and giving him a look as if to ask him if he could do it, the other boy nodded and leaned in to the hug, trying to do it without bothering his wounds, which were getting a little more painful, and those slugs were moving more and more, sending waves of pain and little tears to Will’s eyes.

Jonathan and Nancy came back with all their materials, Jonathan had grabbed plastic gloves, a knife that made Will almost pass out, (God this is going to hurt) he thought, a wooden spoon to bite in (Great, now I'm going to break my teeth too, ¿want me to break anything else?) and Nancy brought white towels and a small pillow so Will was at least a little comfy, (Well, at least I'll be a little comfortable laying on the ground while being fucking operated on and with a pillow and a wooden spoon to bite on, fucking fantastic) he thought bitterly, he didn´t wanted to sound fretful or ungrateful but this was not how he had planned his summer.

Will looked at Jonathan and asked: “¿Is there a pharmacy in here?”,he looked at him a little cheerful, knowing already what he was going to ask, he wanted to know if there was anesthesia or painkillers so they didn´t had to use the spoon.

“¿You're asking because of the painkillers?” Will nodded.

“We found a vile, it's really small but I think it will doze you off a little, but keep the spoon just in case, ok?”His brother said kindly to Will.

He nodded, (Well, at least I'll be a little more comfortable). 

“¿Am I going to be drugged enough to start talking nonsense? Because if I do, tell me later when this shit is over” he joked making a grin and smiling devilishly.

Everyone laughed and Mike said: 

“Just so you know, if you start talking nonsense we will make you remember it for the rest of your life” Will laughed, now he was a little bit more calm and knew his friends were there and would be there always, even if he liked it or not.

Nancy put a hand on his shoulder, smiling, but also with a determined look on her face, 

“¿Are you ready?” 

“Yeah”

“Ok” she looked at Jonathan, who was with the syringe they had also found in the pharmacy and the spoon in his hands, he handed Will the spoon, the boy immediately biting on it and leaning on to the floor, tasting its woody flavor in his tongue and his head leaning against the small pillow as he closed his eyes. 

“Do it” he said with the spoon on his mouth, but Jonathan caught the message perfectly, pinching on the crook of his elbow and telling him to squeeze his fist as hard as he could.

The fun has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: I might not update for a pretty long time, BECAUSE, don't kill me, because I''ll be writing the next chapters.
> 
> I wrote Chapters 1,2,3 and 4 on my phone and Chapter 5 I wrote it on my computer but it was way before I even posted this story, so I may take a little break to write the continuing chapters.
> 
> I still have a bunch of ideas and I think this story is going to be 10 chapters long
> 
> If you have any suggestions please let me know! 
> 
> ¡See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this first chapter? If you did please let me know! I know this chapter is pretty short and I don't write their emotions deeply, but I'll try to improve!  
> If you have any suggestions I'll be reading them! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you next chapter!


End file.
